The invention relates to the field of repairing machined components such as turbomachine blades or blades of bladed disks.
A turbojet engine comprises various rotors which revolve about its axis. These rotors comprise a disk, with a rim along which blades are attached. Conventionally, the blades are held by their root in a housing provided for that purpose. In order to meet ever tighter engine performance requirements, these rotors may now be produced as single pieces. There are then said to be bladed disks (or blisks). In a blisk, the blades and the disk form just one single component. To achieve this, a forged blank is machined to form the disk, the blades extending radially from its circumference, all as a single piece. It is also possible for some parts to be welded, the resulting blisk forming a single piece. The advantages of one-piece rotors are numerous, particularly in terms of mass.
As they are used, the blades experience wear (by erosion, friction) and also from impacts of various kinds resulting in severe damage (tears, burrs, cracks, etc.). The profile of the blades is therefore altered thus reducing the aerodynamic performance thereof. Because the blisk is made as one piece, it is not possible to extract a worn blade and replace it. It is therefore necessary to repair it in order to restore a suitable aerodynamic profile to that blade.